Happy New Year, Albus Potter
by dwellingindreams
Summary: Just some New Year's Scorbus fluff. Enjoy!


Albus Severus Potter spent the holiday break during his seventh year at Hogwarts brooding in his room. The Potters lived at 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been completely renovated since Harry Potter's youth, and was now bright and airy. Al's room was at the very top. He liked it up there, as it provided some separation from the rest of his family. Al thought a bit of separation would be good for them – especially him. Being the son of The Savior of the Wizarding World and being named after not one, but two legendary heroes was a heavy mantle to wear. Albus had spent most of his life feeling like he would never live up to his family or his name. His one steadying influence was his best mate, Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus and Scorpius had become friends in First Year. Scorpius also had a hefty family legacy to live down. However, where Albus had allowed his heritage to turn him bitter, Scorpius was determined to show the world that he was nothing like his parents and grandparents before him. He was an absolute ray of sunshine. Scorpius liked Al for who he was, and it didn't take long for the two of them to become inseparable. Scorpius was the one who talked Al down from the ledges – both mental and physical. Without Scorpius, Albus would drown in a pool of his own self-pity.

That's why Albus was in such a foul mood this particular holiday. He hadn't seen his best friend since they left Kings Cross Station at the start of the break. Scorpius and his father had gone to visit his grandparents at their home in the south of France for Christmas. They had exchanged letters and Christmas gifts, but it just wasn't the same. Being in Scorpius Malfoy's presence grounded him. He felt most like himself, most at home when they were together. Recently he had begun to feel something else when he was with Scorpius, too, something he wasn't ready to put into words. Something that might change everything about this relationship that meant the world to him. Albus shook his head to clear his thoughts. Scorpius was supposed to be coming over tonight. Albus had no plans to make a move on his best friend tonight. On the contrary, he was hoping to play it cool - to be as free and easy with Scorpius as he had been before he started having these _feelings._

The Potters were hosting a New Year's Eve gathering for all their family and friends. Al's grandparents were there, as well as his aunts, uncles, and cousins. Many of his cousins brought dates or paired off after they arrived. His older brother James was chatting up a petite brunette whom Al vaguely recognized from Hogwarts. Rose was leaning against a bookshelf, deep in conversation with her Ravenclaw boyfriend. Even Lily was dancing with some bloke Al didn't recognize. Albus got his hopes up when the doorbell rang, but it was just Professor Longbottom and his wife. Then came Luna and Rolf. Then more of his parents' friends and colleagues until Albus had all but given up on the Malfoys arriving.

He was sulking near the drinks table when he heard the doorbell again, then his mother's cheerful voice say, "Draco, Scorpius, you made it!" He made a beeline for the front door, where he could see two heads of shockingly blond hair, one only slightly taller than the other. Al weaved and dodged his way through the crowd to where they were standing, while Scorpius watched his progress wearing an enormous grin. "Al!" he exclaimed, as he pulled his friend into a firm hug. "Good to see you, mate." Albus rolled his eyes and returned the hug, as he had realized long ago that these embarrassing displays came with the territory of being Scorpius Malfoy's best friend. Scorpius was like a puppy, full of energy and affection. And also adorable; but Al vehemently shoved that thought out of his head. "Good to see you, too," he answered, a smile finally appearing on his face. He already felt lighter just being near his friend again, some of his self-inflicted gloom beginning to lift. The two boys wasted no time in heading towards the food tables, Scorpius chattering away with his arm slung around Al's shoulders.

"Do you think they'll admit that they fancy each other anytime soon?" Draco asked with a chuckle once they were out of ear-shot.

"Merlin, I hope so!" Ginny replied. "I don't know how much more teenage angst I can take." They both laughed, and moved out of the entrance hall to join the party.

Albus and Scorpius loaded plates of food and grabbed drinks and headed up the stairs to Al's room. They weren't really _party people_ , and after weeks of separation they were both eager to catch up. "Couldn't find a date for tonight?" Al asked teasingly.

"We barely got home in time to make it here," Scorpius stated matter-of-factly, "much less invite someone to come with me." Albus frowned at this answer. Had Scorpius wanted to bring someone? Albus hadn't even considered it, as he was so focused on reuniting with Scorpius. Scorpius sensed his friend's worry, and added, "Plus I wasn't looking for one, dummy. If I brought a date, I wouldn't be able to spend the whole night catching up with my best friend." Albus looked away to hide his smile.

They sat shoulder to shoulder on the floor of Albus's room, leaning back against the bed. Scorpius did most of the talking, as a trip to France was far more interesting than two weeks of self-imposed isolation. He talked about his grandparents' home near the sea, which was much smaller and homier than Malfoy Manner where Draco had been brought up. Apparently his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, enjoyed strolling along the beach, and his grandmother Narcissa was an avid gardener. These peaceful, normal-sounding people were such a contrast to the stories Albus had heard of them from the war. He supposed war changed people, and he was glad for his friend's sake that it had changed the Malfoys for the better. Scorpius received a new broom for Christmas, and took it flying over the French countryside. He even travelled by floo to Spain for an afternoon. Albus soaked in every word, every gesture, every smile, every laugh. Being with Scorpius was like filling his lungs with cool, fresh air.

Scorpius tossed a piece of popcorn at Al to bring him back to the present. "Earth to Al," he said with a smile in his voice. "It's almost midnight. Did you want to go downstairs with everyone else?"

Al thought about it for a moment, then swallowed hard. "No," he answered, looking Scorpius directly in the eye. "There's nobody I would rather be with right now than you." His bravery evaporating as quickly as it had come, he stared down at his feet. _What a stupid thing to say,_ he scolded himself. His face burned, and he felt like an idiot. They should just go downstairs and join the party.

He felt Scorpius nudge his shoulder, and looked up at the other boy again. "Hey. There's nobody I would rather be with right now than you, too." Scorpius held his gaze seriously.

They could hear the party-goers downstairs begin the countdown to midnight. "Ten, nine…"

"There's nobody I would rather be with than you _ever_ ," Scorpius continued.

"Five, four, three…"

Then he leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against Al's.

Albus vaguely heard a chorus of "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" from the party downstairs, but his head was buzzing and his lips were tingling.

"Happy New Year, Albus Potter," Scorpius said with a lop-sided grin.

"Happy New Year, Score," replied Albus, and he really believed that it would be.


End file.
